Fairy Tale Endings
by kamakazee.xx
Summary: Hotch reveals that the team is going to New York to find Hotch's close friend, Mac Taylor's co-worker. During the case, JJ is kidnapped, and Rossi is torn. Slight CSI: NY crossover. I do not own any Criminal Minds or CSI: NY.
1. Prologue

A/N : This is my first Fan Fic. Im pretty new at writing and decided to give it a go. I get pretty busy alot, and will try SUPER hard to update atleast weekly. This is only going to be a brief crossover, and will mostly take place in Criminal Minds world :). I do beta read. so message me if you need anything beta read. I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, however there will be some characters later on of which I _will_ own. thhhhanks :)

"Hey there, cowboy!" Special Agent Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau called to her fiancé David Rossi. Rossi was approaching on a large chestnut horse, leading a large black one.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked. They lived on his 'cabin' property, but at the back was a ranch. Every weekend, the couple would go down to the ranch, ride and make love.

"Sure, but where to?" JJ chuckled. She knew exactly where they were going, but she liked it when he tried to make it a mystery.

"You'll see." Dave replied, "You'll see. C'mon, I'll give you a leg up." Dave dismounted the chestnut gelding and walked over the JJ and hugged her tightly. He took off his cowboy hat, and dropped it on her head and pulled her long blonde hair over her shoulders. "You're gorgeous."

"Well, thanks handsome; let's go!" JJ walked over to the black mare and raised her left food, as Rossi grabbed her knee and ankle.

"Jump on three. One. Two. Three."

JJ jumped lithely into the western saddle and turned around. "'Kay, let's go." She laughed, "Race 'ya!" she spurred her mare and galloped towards the river.

"Damn! I'm not even on my horse yet, and you're galloping off." Rossi mounted his horse with a grunt and galloped off after JJ.

Rossi had the faster horse, by far. He caught up to JJ in no time. Still clucking at his gelding as he overtook JJ and kept going until he reached the creek where he pulled up and unsaddled his horse. JJ galloped into the clearing momentarily, and reined up, making her horse perform a sliding stop.  
"Whoa," she said under her breath. She dismounted and unsaddled her horse as well.  
"Oh darn, you had a head start and I still beat you." Rossi laughed. He crossed the short distance between them in two leaping steps. JJ fell into his strong arms gratefully.

"Oh gosh. I guess I'll just have to congratulate you." JJ kissed Dave deeply. She let Dave lead and waited for him to part her lips with his so that he could explore the warm, moist cavern of her mouth. JJ ran her hands down his strong chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. Dave moaned against her mouth and untucked his shirt. As he was unbuckling his belt, he felt his phone vibrate.  
"Awh, shit." He mumbled. "Rossi." He answered his phone briskly. He looked at JJ apologetically, and mouthed the word _'sorry'_ "Yep, I'm still here. Don't worry. Yuh-huh. Alright. We'll be there." He closed his phone and threw it by the tree. "God damn it." He said angrily as he walked over to his phone and picked it up.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked cautiously.

"God damn it. Every time we try and make love, Hotch calls. Does he watch us or something? We've got a case. The teams meeting us at the cabin."  
"He _must_ be watching us. It's not even funny! We better get going then." JJ said as she got up from the grass and walked over to her horse with her saddle.

After tacking up, they mounted and galloped across the property, holding hands. The sun was beginning to rise over the mountainous horizon. The sunlight touched JJ's golden hair; Rossi couldn't take his eyes off her. JJ saw him staring at her out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself. There was a glint in his eye, that could have been the sun's reflection, but she doubted that. She was deeply in love with him, and knew he felt the exact same way about her.

Reaching the cabin, they dismounted and tied their horses to the authentic hitching post. Walking into the house hand-in-hand, they greeted the team happily. Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, and Spencer Reid were like family to JJ.

"Hey, guys!" JJ called happily to the team.

"We weren't… interrupting anything were we?" Morgan asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, no, nothing really." Rossi cuffed Morgan as he walked past to the kitchen. "Hey Mudgie." He said as he patted his dog. Walking out with a glass of water, he sat down. "So, are we all just here for a visit?"

"No. I got a case personally delivered to my desk. In New York, New York, there have been a series of murder rapes. The unsub has been targeting women of power. He stalks them for weeks, and sometimes months. He has recently abducted one of the Criminal Investigators in New York. Stella Bonasera. She's a co-worker of a personal friend, to whom I owe a favour, and he's calling it in." Hotch briefed them. "The plane takes off in 6 hours; we land and go right to CSI Bonasera's apartment immediately. Alright?" Hotch rose, and gestured to the rest of the team to do the same. He shook hands with Rossi, and hugged JJ. "See you guys soon." He left, and the team laughed.

"Sour old man. Can't stay and have a drink." Morgan said. "Speaking of a drink. Why don't 'cha offer me one, huh?"

"No. How about you skedaddle, before your ride leaves?" JJ said. "There was only one SUV in the driveway."

"Fine, I'll go. But you better make this up to me Rossi! I'll make sure you do." Morgan laughed as he left.

"Now, where were we?" Rossi said as he picked up JJ and started walking upstairs to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks SO much to my lovely beta reader SparklingAngel819 :) you save my life over and over again! 3.  
as ever, i do not own any of the characters... so far.

Chapter 1:

Boarding the private BAU jet, JJ giggled to herself. She had just made love to the man standing next to her six times, in six different rooms. Rossi was a man who never liked to do things twice. Glancing around the jet to see if there were two empty seats, JJ caught Reid's eye. Winking at him, she walked over to her best friend Penelope.

"Hey Pens." She said cheerily.

"Hello Gumdrop. How's life treating you?" Garcia replied from behind her laptop, on which she was typing madly.

"Fine and dandy, thanks. What'cha working on there?" JJ peered around the screen.

"Nothing!" Garcia slammed the laptop shut. Gosh, now she was going to have to encrypt these wedding plans that Rossi has asked her to do.

"It looked like wedding dresses. Are you getting married? WAIT! Are you telling me that you and Morgan are getting married, and I didn't know?!" JJ all but shrieked.

Shooting a death glare at Rossi, she pulled out her Blackberry, and sent him a text message. 'Dear Rossi. I hope you know I'm going to slaughter you. Your wife to be is suspecting Morgan and I of getting married. So you better get your act together, and tell her that you're getting married. Soon. Remember, slaughter. Don't take it as a threat, take it as a promise. 3 love 'ya!' She watched Rossi search all his pockets until he found his cell phone, flip it open and read the text. He looked up at her, and chuckled. He got up from the swivel chair in which he was reviewing the case files. He walked over to JJ and wrapped his lanky arms around her.

"C'mon, I need your help." He breathed against her ear. Winking at Garcia, he dragged JJ over to the empty chair beside his.

"You've requested my help?" JJ said, unpleased that she was dragged away from interrogating her best friend about the wedding that she believe she knew nothing about.

"Yep. Picking out a wedding dress." Rossi said, trying to keep a straight face.

"A wedding dress, huh. WAIT! Why would you need a wedding dress? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yep, actually. We're getting married next month in the Bahamas. And you need a dress." Tossing a wedding magazine at her, Rossi leaned back in his chair and went back to reviewing the case file.

JJ was flabbergasted. How did she know nothing about this wedding? So Pens was only planning her wedding. She felt stupid, and irresponsible. She should have never thought Garcia would do something like that.

Pulling up a case file, JJ began to read all the details of Stella Bonasera's kidnapping. It was a brutal kidnapping. There was blood all over Stella's apartment. JJ flipped over one of the photos. She was glad she didn't have to deal with that. The blood all over the couch, chairs, carpets, walls. It was enough to make her sick. She continued to flip through the file. There were two different blood types there; one was Stella's, the other an unknown male. The same blood type was found in the Congresswoman's apartment. Kirsten Gillibrand's case file looked exactly the same as the CSI's. Sighing, JJ shut the case file and rose from her chair and walked over to the brother she never had and sat down next to him.

Removing Morgan's ear buds from his ears, she laughed. "Hey, you!"

"Hey! Not cool. That was a good song. Give 'em back!" Morgan tried grabbing the ear buds back, but to no avail. "Whadda' want, missy?" He chuckled.

"Not a lot. Someone to hang out with, I guess."

Throwing the pillow that was sitting beside him, Morgan gave his impersonation of a war cry. "EEUUULIIIIIAAAAAAAA! YOU'LL GIVE ME THOSE EAR BUDS BACK LITTLE GIRL!" He yelled, teasingly. Morgan was not a small man, by any means. His size intimidated most people. He used that to his advantage a lot.

From the other side of the plane, Garcia was watching the play fight. "God help her!" She muttered to herself.

Apparently, Hotch heard her and laughed loudly. "I agree."

"My sculpted God made of dark chocolate. Don't beat my girl up there!" Garcia called to Derek.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Baby Girl."

JJ tried to throw a cookie at Morgan, but missed, and hit Hotch square in the side of his head. "Oops!" She giggled.

Hotch almost cracked a smile. "It's like babysitting five year olds!" He exclaimed.

Settling down beside Morgan, properly abashed by being told that she was acting like a five year old, she giggled. "Well, that was fun." She put the ear buds in her ears and promptly ripped them out. "What is that garbage?"

"That is good music." He replied, placing the ear buds in his ears, and fell asleep.

Yawning, JJ began to slouch, and fell asleep curled against Morgan's chest. Glancing over, Rossi felt a surge of jealousy. He worked for months to get her to hug him, but here she was, falling asleep on Morgan's chest. Yes, he understood that they were friends, since the academy, but… why wouldn't she snuggle up to him willingly like that? What was she not telling him? Reid glanced up from his game of chess with Emily. He saw Rossi looking at JJ and Morgan. Reid was intelligent, a boy genius, but he couldn't understand what Rossi was thinking.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N. So, here goes writing after not writing in almost 3 months! As promised, updated by Sunday!

Morgan looked around the room. _What_ happened here? _Why _this particular victim?_ Why_ this particular time?Why, why, why? He glanced at the crime photos in the case file, then at the room again. 'This is where the couch went. He must have sat her on it when he… injured her. There is too much blood on this otherwise' he thought inwardly.

"He sits his victims on the couches, or whatever furniture is around here." He said to Hotch and Reid.

"Yeah, that makes sense. There's a lot of blood in here, a lot of his. The CSI's don't have any leads on who he is, and they've got everyone on this case." Hotch said.

"Aren't they worried about to many cooks?" Morgan asked as he walked over to where there was a definite outline where her gun and badge were in blood. "What happened to her badge and gun?"

"According to the report, the weren't here." Reid said.

Morgan groaned. "Great. So the son of a bitch has credentials and a gun. Are there any gun casings here?"

"Yes. There were two. From her own gun." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Mac Taylor. I'm sorry we're not meeting under happier circumstances." Hotch held out his hand. "These are two of my team members, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid." He indicated each person,  
"Mac Taylor." Mac said, then turned around.

Reid was profiling Mac since he walked in the room. He seemed beyond concerned for a co-worker, more like concerned for a lover. Where they having a relationship? Is this a missing key to the puzzle?  
"Were you and Stella having a relationship prior to her abduction?"

"No. What? Yes. Wait, why?"  
"I think it may be important. Were you and the congresswoman involved as well?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, we were. Briefly." He replied shortly.

"We need a complete list of all the wom… people you were involved with." Hotch said slowly.

"Yes, all the women. I'll have that list compiled for you by noon."

Rossi walked into Stella's bedroom, and looked around. It was neat, tidy and organized. Very lab like, he thought. He began to open drawers and look for journals, or diaries. There was a log-type looking book, of which he opened and found only some case notes that she seemed to have made during the nights when she couldn't sleep. Making mental notes to have Reid read these notes; he put it in an evidence bag. Continuing to look through the drawers, he saw a notebook, and flipped through it, looking for anything that may catch his eye. Noticing a number, maybe a phone number, circled numerous times in red ink, he looked back to that page. It was a phone number.

Walking downstairs, he walked into Mac, who looked stunned.

"Does this phone number have any relevance to anything?"  
"Yes. That's my number, but that's not Stella's writing, or mine. And neither of us uses red ink… for anything."

A/N: Sorry guys. It's pretty short. But I kind of ran out of ideas for now.  
Message me with any you guys have! I'd love to hear your ideas 


	4. Chapter 3

Stella Bonasera looked around the room.  
"Help!" She tried to scream, but it just came out as a whisper, her voice giving out after screaming for hours.

This could barely be called a room, more like a cell. The walls were dark and grey. There was very little light in the room, just from the bare bulb hanging in the far corner of the room. Getting up, Stella leaned against the wall for support, and began to walk around the room- cell, for the millionth time. Banging against the wall, she began to sob quietly.

"Mac." She whispered. "I am so sorry. I wish I could tell you." She barely said before she fell to the floor.

Somewhere above Stella, a man picked up the phone and dialled Mac Taylor. The phone rang twice before the other end connected.  
"Hello?" Mac Taylor said curtly.

"Mac Taylor, I have a message for you."  
"Who is this?"  
The man pressed play on a voice recorder.  
"Mac!? Mac!? Don't come find me. He'll kill me if you do, and then, he'll kill all of you. Please, just let him have me." He pressed pause.  
"Are you going to listen to her?" The man asked before he hung up.

Mac Taylor hung up the phone.  
"EVERYONE, CONFERENCE ROOM, NOW! There's been a break." Mac hollered out of his office door before he stormed off to the tech lab to get the recording of his phone call with the man who had Stella.

The CSI and the BAU teams gathered in the conference room, talking lightly about what had got Mac in such a mood.  
"It's definitely about Stella." Danny said stiffly.

"I agree." Morgan said, staring at the table, the room suddenly sombre.

"Mac! What's happened?" Lindsay said.

"I've gotten a phone call." Putting the cassette player on the table, and pressing play, Mac sat down.  
"Wow. Mac, I'm sorry. But we're going after her. We'll catch him." Don Flack said, leaning against the wall. Flack knew exactly what was going on with Mac. His fiancée had recently been shot and killed in mid case.

"I had no intention of not catching this bastard." Mac said finally.

Mac was sitting in his office, with his head in his hands. _How could he let this happen to Stella?_ He thought over and over again. Stella was probably the only woman he had really loved, other than his wife, but he thought that he loved Stella more. _Stella. Stella. Get Stella back. Catch this bastard. I'm the one that he's after. ._  
"Hey. What'cha thinking about? Finding this asshole that kidnapped Stella?" Flack asked. He had not really wanted to come and talk to Mac, knowing that he just wanted to be alone, and that it would probably be a bad idea to come try and comfort him.  
"Yeah, actually. And, that I'm the one he's trying to hurt. I'm not sure who've I've pissed off this much." Mac looked up, his eyes red, puffy and bloodshot from crying.

"Mac, we're going to catch him. Go home. Sleep. Eat the most disgusting, food that you find comforting. Watch a movie you love, and haven't watched in a while. Do something you've been meaning to. But, don't hang out here. It's not going to help Stella, or you. At least you know she's going to come back to you." Flack said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Turning around to leave the office, he heard a quiet thank you. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "C'mon. I'll drive you to this great restaurant for food that makes you feel better when you feel like shit."

"Hey Baby Girl." Morgan said, putting his cell phone on speaker so he could work with his hands.  
"Hey Sugar. What'cha got for me?" Penelope Garcia asked.  
"I got a phone call for you to decipher. I only got a recording, but you can get into the mainstream and hack the lines right? Trace it for me?" JJ asked from behind Morgan.  
"Of course I can Gumdrop! Who do you think I am."  
"God, of course." JJ laughed as Morgan turned around, having not noticed she was there.

On the other line, they could hear Garcia typing away, like a madwoman.

"And, bingo. We have lift off! Or not. Hm, this could be slightly problematic."  
"What could be _slightly_ problematic?" Hotch asked walking into the room.  
"Well, it seems that he is highly intelligent, using multiple servers all over the country. And I mean, ALL over."  
"Can you narrow it down." Morgan asked.  
"If you get me another phone call or two. I'll overlay the servers, see which ones match. Should narrow it down."

Hanging up the phone, Morgan looked at the team, there was very little to do. The CSI's were impacting their case, making it hard to profile. They were all about the evidence, not allowing them to create the profile, so whatever they had to go on, was thrown out by the lack of evidence to support it. _Why are we here. They won't let us help them. So what now?_


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay, so. This story has totally drained me of ideas, and I'm not sure how to continue. For now, it'll be on Hiatus. Ideas incorporated are mine, and if you would like to use them. Message me, and we'll chat about it. DON'T just use them. I won't be pleased ;)


End file.
